The Breaking of the Pact
by disneyfan1968
Summary: A few brief moments of when the four broke their limo pact.
1. Chapter 1

The Breaking of the Pact.

Several one chapter stories that happen as missing scenes in the movie where the Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay break their 4 rules. They agreed to in the limo ride into Auradon.

 _ **No matter what we have each other's back in any situation.**_

 _ **We try and fit in, the less waves we make the easier it will be to find someone we can talk to, to get information from.**_

 _ **We control our tempers.**_

 _ **No one ever talks about their lives on the island.**_

On the night before the coronation the four are sitting in Mal and Evie's room. Going over their last minute plans, now that they know exactly how the next day will go. During a quiet time, when the only thing they could hear was the whirl of Evie's sewing machine. "I broke a pact rule." Jay admitted. They all looked at him.

"How?" Evie asked, looking up from a sea of blue fabric.

"Ben. He was curious about us and how long we had known each other."

"So what happened?" Mal wondered when this happened and how it affected his feelings for her.

Chapter 1 **No one ever talks about their lives on the island.**

"It was after practice, we were the last ones in the locker room. Carlos had left earlier to go study for a test, as did the rest of the team. The coach had kept us late to practice a new play. I was exhausted." He looked at the rest of his friends sadly.

He starts to confess… ********

"Jay, are you four really doing ok here?" Ben asked  
"Yeah. This place is pretty cool, compared to home." Jay admitted.

"I really have no idea about home."  
"Not much to tell." He stopped himself hearing his own words in his head. " _No one ever talks about life on the island."_

"Have you four been friends for a long time, I mean you seem like you were friends before I called you over here?" his curiosity about where his girlfriend and her friends lived was getting to him.

Jay thought about how to answer. "Some of us."  
"Some of you?"  
"Yeah, well Carlos is younger than the rest of us."  
"I knew that. But you weren't all friends?"  
"Sort of. It's a long story." Jay said trying to get up and out of a conversation he knew he shouldn't start.  
"I got time." Ben said.

"Mal and Evie…had a past."

"OK?" Ben was confused.

"I met Mal, in town." He admits, not telling him they were trying to steal the same thing. "The next year we started school. Me, Evie and Mal were all 6 or turning 6. Evie's mom threw her a huge birthday party. And didn't invite Mal."  
"OH, I can see that as an issue." Ben agreed knowing Maleficent and Sleeping beauty's story, thanks to Audrey repeating it every day for weeks after he told her about having the kids come over from the Isle. "So what happened."  
"Mal's mom banned Evie and her mom from interacting with the rest of us. She was pretty much on house arrest. I guess you could say Mal's mom runs the Isle. About a month before we came here Evie's mother decided to defy Mal's mom and send Evie to school. It had been 10 years. Mal figured out right away who she was and set out for revenge. She kind of used Carlos to help her get her revenge. But it backfired because Carlos felt bad for Evie and found out it wasn't Evie's idea not to have Mal at the party, in fact Evie was really mad at her mother for not allowing her to ask Mal to the party. So Mal forgave Evie. Mal's mother and the Evil Queen, well they are who they are."

"So you are saying they really have only been friends for 2 month?"  
"Yes." Jay nodded

"Wow, that is quite a bond they have considering I have known some of these kids here all my life and have nothing like what those two have. Or you and Carlos have with the girls."  
"Let's just say life on the isle, needs strong friendships." Jay said and walked away.

"When did you have this talk with Ben, Jay?" Mal asked?  
"After your first date, before you gave in and had a second one with him. Sorry Mal. Evie."  
"I…there was nothing really bad there Jay." Evie admitted first.

"Yeah it's all good Jay." Carlos admitted. "I thought of that pact more of not talking about the food, the way our parents treated us. That sort of thing."  
"Yeah." Agreed Mal and Evie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **No matter what we have each other's back in any situation.**

As they sat in the girls' dorm room, quiet after Jay's admission to breaking their pact. Mal felt the need to confess.

"I broke one too." Mal admitted.

"When?" Evie asked.

"In giving Ben that cookie, I didn't have your back E.."****

Ben followed Jay back out of the stands after asking Mal to the Coronation. Mal turned back to make a comment to Evie about the cookies again, but stopped when she saw Evie's face. It was then Mal realized she had broken the first rule of their pact. In making a love potion and having Ben sing to her and shout out his love for her wasn't exactly breaking the pact. It was what happened after that, that had caused her to hurt Evie. In taking Ben from Audrey it had caused Audrey to take Chad in front of the whole school, including Evie. Evie who had a major crush on him. Mal had broken her friend's heart. And while she felt guilty about that, she knew Chad was a jerk and Evie really needed to see that, but that was not the way for her friend to learn that lesson.

"I feel really sorry for Audrey." Mal said, with true meaning.

"You do?" A shocked, and betrayed Evie asked.

"Yeah I feel if she were smart and talented like you, then she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself."

"I guess I am kind of talented." Evie admitted.

"M" Evie said looking at her. "You had my back, I have never thought otherwise."

I am still looking into a better one for this one, but this was what I found for now.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has the lyrics in If Only, that is in the soundtrack, but missing from the movie.

Chapter 3

 **We try and fit in, the less waves we make the easier it will be to find someone we can talk to, to get information from.**

"In a way we all broke the part of the pact about fitting in." Evie continued. "Yes the boys joined Tourny, we helped make over some of the girls, but really we never fit in. Not really. Our clothes, our attitudes, manners and just being who we were broke that rule every day. "

"E. We would have stood out more if we had blended in totally." Mal pointed out.

"No she's right Mal." Carlos added. "We really never were gonna fit in here. We honestly didn't try that hard to fit in, because we stayed true to ourselves. "

"I guess you're right."

Mal sat there quiet for a while deep in thought. The other three went on talking about fitting in while Mal remembered her first date with Ben, Talk about not fitting in Not being able to swim, not having tried the donuts or strawberries. Or the fact that if they were staying there was no way she would fit in with his life.

On the drive back Mal, felt herself wondering if she could really be with Ben. Could she learn to love? Would Ben still love her if the love spell ended?

(just felt this part of If Only was important too)

 _Every step, every word_

 _With every hour I'm falling in_

 _To something new_

 _Something brave._

 _To someone I have never been_

 _I can't decide_

 _What's wrong_

 _What's right._

 _Which way Should I go?_

Mal Knew then that Ben had taught her to love, and she was about to betray that love. Could she trust him, could they be safe from her mother here. No way.


	4. Chapter 4

The breaking of the Pact.

Chapter 4 **We control our tempers.**

Carlos' voice broke into Mal's thoughts about Ben.

"Family day was a nightmare. And really everything that happened was Chad and Audrey's fault. Audrey started it by the way she introduced Mal to her grandmother. And if Chad hadn't fed into it, hadn't over-reacted when Mal had actually tried to apologize for her mother. Evie wouldn't have pulled out the mirror or the atomizer. Jay wouldn't have almost slugged Chad, and Mal wouldn't have reversed Jane's hair and threaten to spell Audrey." Carlos added. "I was on my way to get into that fight on the croquet field, just lost Dude. We all broke the temper rule that day."  
"Chad was way out of line." Jay admitted slamming his fist into his other palm. "And what he said about all of us, he was way off base."  
"Actually, in a way he wasn't wrong." Mal admitted. They all looked at her. "I am sure it is how they see us, we are a boyfriend stealing, gold digging, want to hurt people, group." They were all quiet for a while.

"Mal, did you really steal Ben from Audrey?" Carlos wanted to know.  
"No Carlos, not really. I mean yes it started out that way, but Ben told me on our second date, he had wanted for a long time to dump Audrey, but she never let him get a word in." They all laughed in agreement.

"See. Evie, did you ever take any money from anyone, aside from Mal's hair make overs?"  
"No. I did ask Chad about his castle, but…"  
"That was how Evil Queen raised you, and you have grown since then." Mal finished for her. Carlos could hear it in Mal's voice she was coming back around.

"Jay, you never touched anyone, not even Chad that today, other than playing Tourny, and those guys have pads on." Evie added. "In fact all you did was protect me when I shoved the mirror in his face."

"Chivalry class." He joked. "Oh man that stuff has started to sink in. Mal we gotta get out of here."

"I know we just have to make it a few more hours and everything will be different." Mal reminded them.

' _How, though?'_ They all wondered.


End file.
